Paranormal Quest
by Purpleflare
Summary: Minerva and Yukino go on a job together but what happens on the job and what if there was a BIG misunderstanding? I hope you like it, R&R! Little humor.
1. Intro: Rituals

Minerva and Yukino were both together walking through the forest in the land of Foire. As they were walking Yukino looked at Minerva.

"My Lady, why did you want me to come along?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"I had accepted a job request and the client told me that the place we're going to requires strictly two women."

Yukino just looked at her.

"So what's the mission?"

On the first night we have to do these two riuals but the client said that they will have the same result and we have to stay in this place for a few days."

Yukino nodded.

It didn't take long for the two women to get to a two story Gothic Revival looking house. When they got inside they were both impressed then Minerva had Yukino to come up the stairs with her to the master bed room.

"You and I are going to share this room while we are here. In this room and in the office there are two large screens to inform us of what is going on while we are sleeping."

Yukino blinked.

"Are you saying this place is haunted?"

"After we do the two rituals together."

Yukino sat on the bed and Minerva looked at the paper.

"Alright, it says that we will do the ritual as soon as the sun is down. This is a two part ritual the first one is the 'Dark Reflection' and the other is the 'The Closet' The reflection I will do and you do the closet one."

Yukino just looked at her.

"Alright, so how does it work? With these two combined?"

"He didn't really tell me much about the closet one but as for the reflection one, he said it was more dangerous to do because of a few things. It will be better to explain when we get to the stone chamber because that is where the mirror is."

"Alright, and the screens?"

"The cameras will be on while you and I are sleeping. From what the client mentioned to me in person, he said that me 'reflection' will be walking around trying to learn everything that is in this place but they won't know about the cameras watching it."

Yukino looked at her.

"Is the door going to be locked?"

"I wasn't planning on it but I will because you look scared about this quest."

They both went over how they were going to do the abnormal quest and Minerva couldn't help but think about how cute Yukino looked when she was scared.

**A couple of hours later**

Minerva and Yukino both were in the stone chamber that was at the bottom of the house. In the chamber was a large gothic looking mirror. Just the sight of it made Yukino afraid to be in there and across from the mirror was a closet chamber of some sort. Minerva smiled as she got the paper that gave the instructions for the Closet Game.

"Alright Yukino, it says here that you have to strip and go into the closet. When you are in the closet face the door and say 'Lead me to where you want me, in the night or in the day'. When you are done come out and put your clothes back on and go to bed. Whatever you do, DO NOT look behind you for the rest of the night."

Yukino was kind of nervous then she looked up at the mirror then began to do as she was tol. She really didn't like the idea of stripping but she was at least thankful that Minerva looked away. She went into the closet and said the words Minerva had told her to do. When she was done she came out and got dressed and went back up to their shared room.

Minerva on the other hand looked at the unnerving mirror in front of her. She had understood what the client of the quest had mentioned. She looked deep into the mirror and mentally had her dark thoughts let out in a simple breath. She had a candle lit and had against the mirror burnig it. She blew it out and saw that there was a large black spot then she used her magic and struck at the mirror.

"That should do."

Minerva turned to leave and went to the shared she had with Yukino.

When she got to the room she saw that Yukino was curled up into a ball but she wasn't sleeping. Minerva guessed that she was still scared about what they were going to be going through and she couldn't really blame the younger mage for it. She went to the screen that would be behind her and had all the cameras to be on.

After doing that she climbed into the bed and looked at Yukino.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just this quest."

"I know that you're scared but you're not alone on this."

Yukino nodded then they both went to sleep.

**Midnight **

Yukino had opened her eyes and she looked up at the screen that was showing what was going on in the house. She soon saw on one of the cameras was a dark shadow like figure that was standing in the center of the screen. It looked like it was still forming but Yukino wasn't trying to have nightmares so she snuggled up to Minerva and was back to sleep.

On the screen the shadow like figure turned around as if it were looking at them. It had a green eye with a slit like a cat and the eye was glowing.

**AN: Well there is Chapter 1 of Paranormal Quest. I hope I did a good job on the intro and I will update real soon, Bye!**

**P.S. The two rituals I used in this story and what I will use later are all real, don't do these! You have been warned!**


	2. The House

The next monring Yukino woke up and saw that Minerva was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at all of the recordings from the first night. Before Yukino said anything Minerva looked back at her and spoke.

"Yukino, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, is something wrong?"

Minerva motioned her to come to her then they both looked at one of the screens that showed when Minerva had finished her ritual it showed that about 30 minutes later the broken glass fixed itself and the black spot that Minerva had burned on it had vanished but then about a good hour after that the camera showed a shadow coming out of the center of the mirror. The shadow went to the closet and stayed in there for about a good 20 minutes then it came out but more as a black ghost figure. When it was out of the closet the shadow figure just stood in the center of the room.

After watching that Mienrva raised a brow.

"I wonder why that thing went into the closet."

Yukino didn't say anything then she looked away.

"Did you...lock the chamber door when you left?"

"I did."

They both left out of the room and Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Let's put some flower on the hallway floors and let's see how that goes."

Yukino nodded then they both got to work.

After about a couple of hours Yukino had wne into a room that she guessed was the picture room. She thought it was nice to see all the people that lived in this place. She saw that there were photos of a woman and they looked just like Minerva.

"My Lady?"

She continued to look at them then she turned to the next page and saw a photo of...her?

She frowned and looked on. Her eyes widened when she saw that one photo of her had someone standing behind her then she looked over her shoulder but no one was in sight and the door was closed. Yukino went back to looking at the photos then the next page was of one a woman that looked just like Minerva standing behind her then Yukino glanced up at a mirror that was on the wall and saw that the woman in the photo was standing behind her then she looked over her shoulder. Once again she saw no one behind her then she put the photo book down next to the black book.

"Am I that scared to be seeing things?"

She reached for the photo book but saw that it was gone. That alone mde Yukino freeze but she dashed out of the room before anything else could creep her out.

**With Minerva**

Minerva was walking through the hall on the second floor and she began to open doors to look into the room. In one of the rooms it was an art room. Minerva walked into it then began to look around in there. As she was in there she spotted a few paintings that were disturbing. One painting had a young woman sitting down at a river. The river was filled with dead people flowing by. Another painting was of a pair of twin boys that each had a wing on the opposite side. In the middle they were holding a blood covered heart with a dead man on the ground covered in blood. A third painting Minerva saw had two naked little girls hugging onto each other. Minerva wasn't disturbed by it until she looked closer to see that the two girls were conjoined at the chest.

Minerva took a step back away from the third painting then she looked behind her at the door and saw that it was a painting of her standing alone with someone that looked just like her but was wearing black. She looked over her shoulder but saw no one.

"What is this? I have to get out of here."

With Minerva ran out of the room.

Minerva ran but ran into someone and they both fell back. Minerva saw that it was Yukino and hugged her.

"Are you alright Yukino?"

"I'm okay, are you?"

"Yes."

They both left out of the hallway and went into another one. As they were walking they were checking all the rooms to see if there were any signs of something different. In the hallway they both walked into a room and blinked in shock only to see that there was a room filled with dolls both male and female. They were all sitting up and facing them which to anyone else would be kind of creepy.

In the far left corner there was a doll house model and Yukino went to it.

"My Lady, you should look at this."

Minerva blinked and went to Yukino and looked at the house model.

"That's just odd. Let's take back with us to our room."

Yukino nodded then they both left taking the house model with them.

When they got to their shared room both women gently set the house model down on the floor and were look at it. Yukino's eyes opened in shock when she noticed something.

"My Lady...?"

Minerva sensed a hint of fear in Yukino's voice.

"What is it?"

"This model...is this house."

Minerva frowned.

"What makes you so sure?"

Yukino pointed and Minerva looked and her eyes flashed wide open when she saw in one of the high upper rooms where the master bedroom was only to see two small doll figures of them. If Minerva had ever been creeped out at all in her life it was now.

She looked at the lower levels of the model to where the ritual chamber was and saw that the doll was a black faceless doll that was there.

'As long as that door is locked we'll be fine.'

She looked at Yukino.

"Arlright Yukino, we're going to keep this house with us in this room. It would appear that it might help us big time if we keep it close by because we'll be able to see where the shadow thing is."

Yukino nodded. Minerva could tell that Yukino was scared but she couldn't do much about it then she saw that Yukino wasn't looking at her, more like past her.

"Yukino what are you looking at?"

Yukino pointed and Minerva looked behind her to see a doll from one of the rooms that they just left.

'How did it come in here?'

Minerva went to it and grabbed it.

"I'll take this one back where goes."

Yukino went with her and they both left hoping that nothing bad would happen while they were gone. After putting the dol away both women noticed how late it was getting then they went to their rooms for the rest of the evening. Yukino wasn't too keen on sleeping but Minerva had locked the door. When they were done getting ready for bed Minerva and yukino went to sleep.

**In the Ritual Chamber**

The stone door was locked shut but something was seething though it like steam.

**AN: Alright there is Chapter 2! Let me know how I am doing with this fanfic so far. I welcome any kind of feedback with open arms, Bye!**


	3. It's here!

The next morning Minerva woke up but she sensed that something was off. She looked down to see that Yukino was still sleep peacefully. She smiled but then her smile fell when she spotted a kiss mark on Yukino's cheek. Minerva leaned a little closer but then she saw there was a white powder on her biceps. This made Minerva feel a little nervous then she gently shook Yukino to wake her.

"Yukino, wake up."

Yukino opened her eyes then looked at Minerva.

"My Lady, is something wrong?"

"By any chance, did you feel anything touch you?"

Yukino thought about it.

"Well if I did, it was from behind."

Minerva and Yukino both sat on Minerva's side of bed to look at the screen from the recording what happened while they were sleeping.

On the screen it showed just them sleeping until it was 1:00 A.M. It soon showed a door opened but no one was there. Then moments later the blanket on Yukino's side of the bed was lifted as if someone had climbed in and in the the far end of the the hallway a light was lit but turned off a few minutes later. It showed next that a doll had come into the room and it was holding a large knife in it's hand. It went to Yukino's side of the bed to stab her but then a shadow appeared behind the doll and silently killed it. When it was done it climbed into the bed on Yukino's side and wrapped it's arms around her.

Minerva nearly gulped as she pushed the fast forward button. To their shock the shadow had stayed in the bed for one hour then it sat up and looked at the doorway and would look at Yukino. That went on for four hours. When the time on the screen showed 5:30 in the morning the shadow had leaned closer to Yukino and kissed her on the cheek then left the room, closing the door silently behind it.

After watching that recording Minerva and Yukino looked at the foot of the bed on Yukino's side and felt it. It was still warm as if someone had just got up from sitting there. Minerva looked over at the clock her eyes widen when she saw the time.

**6:05 a.m.**

"My Lady..."

Minerva looked at Yukino.

"What is it?"

Yukino pointed at the doll house and both of them saw that the doll house had some blood spots all over it and there was a dead doll body in the middle of the room. Minerva quickly embraced Yukino as if she was protecting her then she rubbed the back of Yukino's head.

"Yukino, we're going to stay in a different room. I know it's not much but we have to get out of this room."

She felt Yukino nod then they both got their things out of the master room and went to get settled into another room. When they were done getting settled into a new room Minerva looked at Yukino who was curled up into a ball on the bed. Minerva couldn't blame her, who wouldn't be scared to watch something and learn that they were just at death's door and then to be saved by something that they were trying to avoid in the first place. Minerva wasn't sure what to do or say to Yukino so then she climbed into the bed and embraced Yukino.

"We will make it out of here."

"...promise?"

"I promise."

They continued to lay on the bed with Yukino in Minerva's arms and Minerva stroking Yukino's head to calm her, even for just a little bit.

**Later**

Minerva was in the hallway looking at the floor. She was indeed convinced that it was her 'Dark Reflection' that had been roaming through the halls and killed the doll that almost killed Yukino. Honestly she was thankful about that but why did the reflection of hers stay in the room for four hours, or even just thirty minutes before she woke up.

'What does my reflection want?'

As for Yukino, she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. She couldn't even help but think about the shadow figure hugging her and then kissing her. She wondered what else to expect and most of all, will she end up encountering the shadow that had saved her life from that doll.

Just then Yukino heard.

"Yukino, will you please come to the kitchen?"

Yukino got off the bed and left out of the room. When she got to the hallway something grabbed her and yanked her into the closet. Yukino looked and saw that it was Minerva then Minerva looked at her while whispering.

"Don't go in there, I heard it too."

Yukino's eyes widen.

Was it the shadow that just called for her?

The creeked the closet door just enough to see through the small crack. Soon footsteps were heard and both women remained silent then their eyes widen in shock when they saw a woman that looked just like Minerva, or at least a demon version of her.

This Minerva had the same features as the normal Minerva had but there were a few things off. This Minerva had two long curled horns instead of buns, she wore a black eye patch over her right eye an it seemed to have a design to go across her face and down her neck. She wore a black cloak that had a large collar and black thigh high boots. She wore white patted arm band sleeve and black gloves that covered her clawed hands. She wore black pants and a black no sleeve top that only covered her torso. Her visible eye was blood red, with the sclera being black and she had sharp teeth.

"Oh Yukino, where are you. I know you are here somewhere in this side of the estate."

With that she began she began to look around into the bed rooms.

In the closet Yukino looked at the real Minerva whispering.

'What will we do?'

'Don't worry when she gets to the third room we'll silently sneak down the stairs.'

They nodded then continued to watch as the Dark Minerva checked up and down the first bed room.

**AN: Alright there is Chapter 3 of this story. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far and I will continue to update this story! Bye!**


End file.
